Sweet Misunderstandings
by MzBionic
Summary: FAGE 3SOME for LPLover93. Honeyduke's is being reopened by Harry and Hermione several years after they graduate from Hogwart's. What happens when Draco comes back into the picture? *Surprise at the end*


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**

**Title: Sweet Misunderstandings**

**Written for: LPlover93**

**Written By: Mzbionic (Beta'd *and much more* by: OliveOil ForOilphaunts)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: An Ice Cream Parlour (with a hint of all the others)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"MEME MEME MEME!" Jamie was as hyper as ever today. I had no idea how we were going to get the kids calm enough to leave the park after lunch. "Can you get Daddy to tell us a story?" Ah-ha! Perhaps sitting still for a story would calm them.

"Like the spider one?" Cissa wanted story time just as badly.

"Well Jamie, you do know that your Meme is the best story teller. Why don't you ask her while me and Pop get lunch together." Draco definitely had a way with the kids. He sent me a wink while shooing us over to the benches.

"Okay kids. Did Meme ever tell you that she and your Pop owned a candy and ice cream shop?" At this both of the kids eyes lit up. I'm sure one of the guys had told at least Jamie this story before, yet I received enthusiastic head shakes from both of them anyways.

"No Meme, I don't think so." Cissa answered in her adorable little voice. She was the cutest little girl in the world.

"Well it was just after we had graduated from Hogwarts. Your Pop and I decided we wanted to stay close to the school because it held so many memories for us. So we walk through Hogsmeade hoping to find an empty shop or a space where we could build." The kids' eyes always got big and excited whenever any of us spoke of Hogwarts.

"It was just our luck that Mr. and Mrs. Honeyduke were looking to retire. Your Pop walked into the shop and 10 minutes later walked out with a piece of parchment stating that we were the proud owners of not only the two floor candy shop, but the empty shop next door." Jamie was starting to get a bit antsy, the boy had too much energy for his own good. Just as I was about to pull out the few pieces of candy I had in my pocket, two pieces floated from behind me to land directly in each of the children's laps.

"Within a month we had redecorated the upstairs apartment and joined the two shops so that one half stayed the sweets shop and the other side was an ice cream parlor!" Through full mouths both Jamie and Cissa shouted "JELLY BEAN ICE CREAM!"

With a chuckle I nodded, "Yes, that was our most popular flavor. Well, Meme and Pop were only a week away from opening the ice cream parlor when we decided to have a grand opening with all proceeds going to Hogwarts. So we sent out owls and put an ad in _The Daily Prophet_ to find a band to play for free, or for very low cost. Unfortunately, not many bands wanted to play for free, especially for a bunch of school children. A few days later, as I was rearranging the tables and chairs, there was a knock on the door."

"Was it Mr. Hagrid coming to taste test the ice cream?" Cissa piped up. Hagrid was her favorite, besides Fang.

"No, sweetie. It was a couple members of a band Meme had never heard of before. They had seen the flyer I sent out and wanted to help Hogwarts since they had been students there too. Cedric, Ernie and Seamus were three of the four members of Quid, a wizard rock band. They said they'd play for free so that people could hear their music. They wanted to be famous." I said with a smirk."I told them to come an hour or two before the opening to set up so they could warm up and meet your Pop. I was so excited to have a band playing and I hoped your Pop liked them as much as I did." The guys walked over with wands in hand, ready to clean off the picnic table and set it for lunch.

"You're just in time for the big meeting." I winked causing both men to smirk and cast a knowing glance at each other. The kids were oblivious, waiting to see what new magic they were about to witness. I paused, waiting for everyone to settle in with their food.

Once everyone was settled, I continued the story. "As always, Pop was taking forever to come downstairs and get the shop ready which left me alone making sure everything was perfect. Just as I was about to go upstairs and get Pop, the front door opened and the band walked in. Cedric said a quick hello before walking back out to grab some more equipment. Ernie and Filius started setting up their instruments after a curt nod in my direction. I told them I'd be right back; that I was going to get my partner."

"Of course he still wasn't ready, so I threatened to turn him into a mouse if he didn't come down in five minutes."

Both kids whipped their heads around towards Harry. "Pop, did she really say that?"

"Did she turn you into a mouse?" Harry chuckled and shook his no.

"Meme, are we close to when Daddy comes?" Jamie quickly covered his mouth, knowing that he had let on that he _had_ heard this story before.

"Well, when I walked back downstairs, the band was finished setting up and were sitting at a table chatting. I walked over to introduce myself to the fourth guy at the table, and to my surprise, I knew him."

"Who was it Meme? Was it the red haired boy from your pictures?" She was speaking of Ron, who had moved to Romania after graduation to work with dragons and be with his brother Charlie.

"It wasn't Uncle Ron, it was Daddy. Someone who I thought I'd never ever see again." She tilted her head to the side studying Draco.

"Why, Meme? Did Daddy have cooties?" This earned a few laughs from the rest of us.

"No, Cissa, Daddy, Pop and I weren't friends during school. Daddy wasn't in Gryffindor with us so we didn't see him very much." I winked at Draco. "I shook his hand before I turned to the other guys and asked them to help move something for me. Once they walked away I told your Dad that he better have a good explanation as to why he was in our store-"

"Did you tell him you would turn him into a mouse?" Jamie asked with a sly smile. That boy was going to be a handful when he entered Hogwarts next year. Hopefully Professor McGonagall could help keep him in line, if he made it into Gryffindor.

**DPOV**

"Jamie, you don't want to get your Meme flustered, she was the best wizard out of us all." I loved pulling Hermione's strings. It seemed like ever since the day fate stepped in and brought my band that flyer for the re-opening of Honeyduke's we had been inseparable. I'd like to say I wish that I could go back to our time at Hogwart's and befriend her, but I'm pretty sure our relationship wouldn't be anything like it is now. She is the mother of our gorgeous children, Jaime and Cissa. She says they take after their father, but Cissa, she's all Hermione.

_Flashback_

"_Oh my poppycocks! Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione looked so shocked. "You better have a good explanation as to why your bandmates didn't tell me you were the fourth member of this band!"_

_I had purposefully not gone to the first interview. I knew it would be awkward being in Hermione and Harry's presence again, but it had been years and I was hoping that if they liked the band they wouldn't mind that I was the lead singer. I didn't want my band's merit degraded just because I was a fool during our school years. _

"_Um, well," I nervously scratched at my neck, trying to figure out how to say this. "Uh, I really want to make up for what a prick I was back in high school and give back to the wizarding community, and, uh, you know, get my band's name out there. I want to make right the wrongs I caused during our school years. I figured you wouldn't even talk to the band if you knew I was involved, and I thought this would be the best way. I'm sorry Hermione. I'll understand if you want us to go. But I'm sure you won't be able to find another band within an hour." I felt like an ass shoving that information in her face, but I really wanted this._

_With a huff, she replied, "Okay, Draco. I'll give you this chance, but you better make damn sure that Harry is okay with this, too. You owe him the biggest apology on this planet." Her face was stern, but she still looked beautiful. I definitely was mean to her through-out school because of a crush. But that was over now, I had to make her see that I was changed._

_Just then I heard footfalls coming down the stairs. I didn't remember the guys going upstairs…_

"_Hey Beardmione, where did we put the-"His facial expression immediately darkened upon seeing me, then went blank and drained of color. I thought he was going to faint. "What in the hell is he doing here? Hermione, please tell me you're not trying another 'conquer your anger' lesson. It's not going to happen!Look at his face! He hasn't changed a bit." He finally made his way down the stairs and immediately turned to the back of the store and stepped out of view._

"_I'm sorry that he acted so harshly, but I told you that you'd have to make it right and get his blessing." She threw a hurried glance at the clock on the wall. "You have an hour. Band or no band we open then." With that she walked behind the counter and started getting bowls and scoops out._

_What the hell was I going to say? What does he mean that I haven't changed a bit? He doesn't even know me! And what the hell is wrong with my face? _

_I slowly started for the back store room, gaining courage with each step. I would not let him think of me that way anymore. I would gain his forgiveness and explain some things to him that even I didn't understand during our school years. My band would play, and the grand opening would be a grand success!_

_As I opened the door, I saw him pacing with his wand out, muttering under his breath and seemingly organizing everything for the opening while letting off steam. He didn't notice me at first, and I took that as a blessing. I stood to my full height of 6'2" and calmly walked into his path. His bright green eyes stared at me, startled, before clouding over and then blazing with anger._

"_How dare you come back here! This is a private room. In fact how dare you come to our shop at all! You haughty, pure-blood loving, novice…" It seemed as though he was losing steam, or was fighting to keep his anger in check in this moment._

_I seized my opportunity. "Harry, I want to apologize for the past. I can not change it. I'm sorry for just showing up today, but I am a different person whether you you can see it now or not. Hermione had no idea that I was part of the band. Please don't take your anger out on her." He was staring at me, squinting his eyes occasionally, and chewing on his lip. I didn't know what else I could say. "I know we were never friends, but if you could just allow my band mates the pleasure of playing. It's not just about me."_

_At this his face went blank and his eyes twinkled, if that's what you could call it. "Are you really putting others before you, Malfoy?" He finished his jab with a sneer, as if he had just caught me. In the corner of my eye I noticed him fiddling with his wand. Hopefully he didn't truly intend to hurt me because I did not want to bring magic into this. We had already quarreled once, and I didn't want any more competition between us._

"_It's Draco. And as I said, I am very different from the boy you remember. I don't have time to go into the story now. Anyway, it'd probably just bore you to death. Please Harry, just allow me this one thing. I know I owe you much more than you owe me, but it would mean a lot to the rest of the gang." _

_He threw his wand onto the table and stalked away to what I could only assume was the freezer. Without an answer, I was left standing there like a mannequin. I needed to show him that I had changed. I needed to make him believe so that he'd allow the band to play._

_I followed him into the freezer to offer my help, to enforce that I was no longer the Malfoy he knew from Hogwarts. _

"_Harry, is there anything-"_

_He turned with an urgent look on his face"Malfoy! Don't let the-" There was a slam. _

"_-door close."_

_With defeat flitting across his face, he started searching his person. "What are you looking for?" I asked as I started back towards the door to open it for more light._

"_I am looking for my wand so that I can unlock the door that you so stupidly let shut." His demeanor kept changing so quickly I felt as though I had been thrown off my broom by a bludger._

_I stared at the floor before saying the words that I feared would start his temper again. "Your wand is on the table out there." I nodded my head in the direction of the closed door._

_If looks could kill, I'd be worse off than any Unforgivable curse would leave me._

"_And why were you so observant Malfoy? Are you still your father's son, hoping to trap me in here without a wand? I thought this nonsense was over? You're a changed person." Harry sneared. He'd called me Malfoy again. I had never seen him this worked up, even back in school when I would say horrid things and do much worse. "Was this planned? Trying to get me alone? What threat do I present to the band of sniveling, cowardly servants your father belongs to?"_

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!" Being compared to my father again had breached my boiling point. "I have changed! Maybe if you would give me a chance to explain, you'd understand why I did the things I did, and why I AM changed!" Suddenly I found myself close enough to Harry that I could tell that he was only 5'10" or so; that his eyes weren't completely green, but a beautiful swirling of green, gray and blue; that his breath smelled of chocolate; that his lips…_

_I shook off my distraction."I haven't had contact with my father in years. Since my mum left him." I glanced away sheepishly as his eyes seemed to explore my face. If he was searching for the truth, that was all he was going to see. "I am changed. I no longer do anyone's bidding. I no longer have to hide who I am."_

"_And who are you Draco?" He nearly whispered. He used my first name, and he was keeping eye contact. Could that mean…?_

"_I am someone who can be trusted." He tilted his head a bit at my words. "Someone full of passion." His colorful eyes twinkled again. "Someonewho wants to be loved." And with that last confession I waited less that a millisecond before grabbing his face in my hands. It was risky. He hadn't given me any notion of returned feelings, but he hadn't shied away either. And I had vaguely heard him say something to Hermione about a beard…?_

_His arms locked around my body, hands immediately gripping my back. His body aligned with mine. We fit like puzzle pieces, and as soon as he shifted completely into my body, it was as if we were of the same mind, body and soul. His hair was soft as I had imagined it would be. Years of pent up desire was pouring out of me. He had always wondered why I sneared or scowled at him. Well, not being able to express adoration was a lot to concentrate on. I couldn't worry about giving a smile or smirk. I had to make sure that my heart didn't end up in my eyes._

_As we both came up for air, I opened my eyes to that twinkle. To light chuckles and swollen lips turned up into a smile. "So, basically," he queried as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, "we're both who we always were, minus the layer of what everyone else expected?"_

_Before I could answer, Hermione barged through the freezer door. "I don't know where the hell he went but I am going to turn him into a pink rat for this! I can't believe, on the most important-"She had finally looked up to see us still embracing, though not as tightly. "Well bloody hell! Did you two finally resolve all of that tension? I hope you got it all out of your systems. We have 20 minutes before doors open! Get your arses out there. NOW!" With that she grabbed a tub from beside the door and stormed off._

**Hermione POV**

"Draco, your son asked you a question." Harry nudged me back into the present moment with a knowing smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Jamie. What did you say?" Jamie hadn't realized that Draco had zoned out for the better part of the story.

"I asked if you really had locked Pop and you into the freezer just to hide from Meme?" His eyes were sparkling with mischief. He always loved teasing both of his fathers about this part.

Draco looked taken aback for a moment before grabbing Harry's hand. "No Jaime, Pop and I accidentally got locked in there. And after talking for a while, we realized that we should be friends. And eventually more than friends." Draco said, returning Harry's gaze. "It's the day that changed our lives, and led us here to having you and your sister." He gently pressed his lips to Harry's forehead before opening his arms and beckoning us all over for a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I did this justice! It's my first foray into the HP fandom! **

**I definitely want to thank Olive for not only beta'ing but for helping with plot and helping me to stay partially sane.**

**This fic has a BEAUTIFUL banner made by Chaz/Gen/Life-in-the-shape-of-a-girl which I will link on my profile!**

**LP- I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS! If not I owe you for ever and ever!**

**3 FOREVAH - MzB/Stef**


End file.
